The Eldest Gilbert Sister
by Sherlyn -Queen -B
Summary: ON HIATUS:What if there was another Gilbert Sister , what if she was the eldest from The Gilbert sibllings ? And mostly what if she blames herself for the car accident and her parents death ? after 3 years she'll come back engaged , but a certain handsome vampire just can't take her eyes of her..
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone ! Oh god im so excited ! This is my first time writting a fanfiction and i'm very happy that i finally got and idea!**  
**It just came to my mind .. what if there was another Gilbert Sister ? and what if she is the eldest from The Gilbert sibllings ?**  
**Oh and the thing is that i'm from Slovakia so, sorry for any mistakes in the vocabulary !**  
**And now, on with the story !**

_2009 (Somewhere when Elena first met Damon in 3x22)_

**Annabelle's POV:**

"Yeah ! , and remeber when she spit all the soda on Jessica ? , now that was fun!"- I said

"Oh my god really! it was so funny!"- Millie replied

We were just having fun walking home from the party that organized Tyler Lockwood in the woods .  
My little sister Elena is still there so i'm worried about her , i asked her if she wanted to come home but she refused to , so i let her be there . I don't want to be harsh on her , i mean she's just 3 years younger than me , but still i'm 19 so that means i'm an adult now and she has to agree with me if i say it's dangerous to be alone at this time and to come home. So i took out my phone from my pocket and called my mom Miranda.

"Hallo ? " - mom said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom it's me Annie , i'm comming home from Tyler's party , i asked Lena too but she refused.  
Will you come with Daddy and pick her up please ? , i'm worried about her."

"Yes of course Annabelle, we're on our way."- mom said

"Okay ,thanks"- i said goodbye to mom and she did the same .

I looked at Millie ,"So it's settled then they're comming for her , wanna walk me home?"

Millie looked annoyed," Why do i have to always escort you home ? "

Now it was my turn to be annoyed ,"Cause you're the one who lives closer to this place! , and anyway i don't want to walk home alone , it's already dark and you now i'm afraid of everything dark and scary ."

"Ugh, Okay" - Millie said

"Thanks!"-I said happily

Millie responded uder her breath but i heard her , " You and you're twilight panics"

"Hey! ,I heard you! "- i said angrilly .

" That was the point" - Millie replied , i just shook my head at her as we started to walk back to my street .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bye Millie ! ,oh and thanks for escorting me home ." - I said with a smile.

"No problem chica ! ,Buenas noches " - Millie said in spanish goodnight to me .

Since her father's side is technically from Spain , she's talking time to time like that , for me it's not a problem since i love Spanish people and the language is fun too , infact i wanted to go to this Mexican Colege when i finished High School but when the time came , my family got financial problems so we couldn't afford it , so now i'm working in the Grill with my Best Friend Millie too , but since we're a little clumsy we couldn't do anything at the bar or as a waitress, so once they had a karaoke night and we two sung verry well , the owner of the place said that we could do there as singers .

So since then we're the best singers in Mystic Falls,people always came just to hear us singing . Anyway ,when Millie left i was really tired from the walking and Jeremy was upstairs already sleeping like a baby, i didn't even waited for Mom ,Dad and Elena to come home from the party , i just went straight to bed and fell asleep within minutes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ughh whttt the hlll" - i said sleepily as my phone rang for the fifth time .

I looked at my clock on the bedside table and it read 2:34 . Who the hell was calling that late ?

"Hallo?" - i said with a yawn

"Miss Annabelle Gilbert?"-a mysterious lady said in the phone .

"Annie for short ,but yes it's me , who's this ? "- i said, wantig to already know something.

" I'm very sorry to inform you this way ,but your parents and sister had a car accident"

"Oh my God what !? "- I immediately stood up from my bed

"Are ,a-are they okey? , is anyone hurt ?"- i said tears rapidly falling from my eyes.

" I think you should come here as soon as you can, your sister is already conscious" - the lady said

" O-okey i-i'm on my way " - i said as i hung up .

I went to see Jeremy

" Oh good " - i said as i saw him still sleeping .

I won't tell him this now , i really don't want to worry him, i'll tell him tomorrow when everyone is going to be fine yes ,yes they have to be fine !

I got some clothes for myself ,rapidly got dressed got my car keys and went to the hospital.  
As i was driving there ,i prayed.

" Please , please let them be okay."

"God, this is all my fault i told them to come pick her up ! , i should have just take her home with me ! "

**Sooo what do you guys think ? , this is of course just a prologue to know what happened from the really start.**  
**Leave a review so i know i should continue this ! **

**Thanks Sherlyn :)**


	2. The Goodbye

**Annie's POV**

_still 2009 (right after the car accident)_

I came there as fast as i could . My heart was beatting really fast ,i could normally hear it in my throat . I parked , and run as fast as i could . When i get there i saw the receptionist and nearly shouted at her.

"M-my name is Annabelle Gilbert my family just had a car accident p-please tell me where are they!"

The receptionist tried to calm me down and that here are many ill people who i scared with my behaviour , but i didn't cared about the people looking at me, i just wanted to see my family !

"Please Miss Gilbert take a seat the Doctor will be here any second" -said a nurse.

Though i didn't sat down i calmed down myself a little bit ,and just when i wanted to shout at the receptionist about where is the Doctor that long , i saw him come to me .

"Hello , my name is Fell , " he extended his hand to me but i ignored it .

"Please tell me where they are i want to see them " -i pleaded .

"Your sister is already conscious she has a brain damage , but it will heal quickly "

i sighed "Thank god !"- i said now with a smile on my face.

"But your parents," -the Doctor stopped

"What Doctor? , a-are they in a coma or something ?" tears again filled my eyes .

"Your Father was a little bit conscious but , im-i'm sorry but their lungs were full of water and we couldn't do anything ,they suffocated right then , i'm really sorry"

"Wh-what? this ,this c-can't be happening no ! no! they didn't die ! they couldn't ,NO!, what about us ? Elena and Jeremy ? who will raise us now !?" i started panicking.

Three nurses had to come to calm me down , they gave me some pills and just after 30 minutes i calmed down completely .

" Where's Elena ? i want to see her." - i said to one of the nurses .

"She's right here , her room is 234" - said the nurse.

I have to face this now .. i'm gonna tell her everything .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2009 (2-weeks after the car accident)

This is it , i'm going to Mexico , yes to that college i always dreamed about , i don't want to live where two of my most loved peoples died . I'm not gonna leave Elena and Jeremy behind , since i'm legally 19 and i can take over the guardianship i will give it up to our aunt Jenna , she's a really cool person and since i'm still just a child i don't want to anything mess up with Lena and Jer .  
They didn't take it really well , now that their parents died and their big sister who always looked out for them is now leaving too . But i just can't take it . I might make a suicide . No i'm gonna go and as much as it hurts they have to be fine with Jenna , and if i'll ever be ready i will come back . But not anytime soon . I need a fresh start . So now i'm packing my stuff in my car with Millie because she decided to come with me too since her family is already living there we will have at least a place to stay .

"So, this is it you're just gonna leave everything behind ? , alone with Jer and me ? " - Elena said as i shut the back of my car .

"No , Lena . Don't worry i will always call you and skype with you guys , this is not permanent it's just till i finish college "

"And then ?"

"And then i'll come back for you guys , and we're all gonna eat real tacos in Mexico"- i said with a smile .

Elena chuckled, "I hope you're saying the truth, and now i want a big hug!"

I run up the porch and gave her a big hug.

"Oh so you two are good now " -Jeremy said behind us .

I broke the hug with Elena.

"Yes , because one of you loves me enough to let me go ." - i stated.

Jeremy then gave me a big unexpected hug " I love you , and very very much you're my big sister , i look up to you i'll just miss you very much " - he said

"Aww, thank you i love you and i'll miss you too baby gilbert" - i said happily .

Jer broke of the hug and then looked at Elena

"Come here Gilbert sibling hug is on the way " - Jer said to her with a smile , Lena smiled too and then engulfed the two of us with a hug .

I said goodbye to them again to Jenna too and told her if anything is wrong just call me and I'll ground them.

"Don't you worry , we will be fine , take care we love you !"-Jenna said with a smile

"And don't forget to call.." Lena said

"EVERYDAY!" -Jeremy finished for her.

"I won't ." -I looked at the three of them one last time , blow them a kiss and got in my car with Millie in the passenger seat.

"I will miss this place"- Millie said .

"Me too Millie , me too" - I replied .


	3. The Comeback

**Hey Everyone , how ya all doing ? , I am actually really tired from school , but i just couldn't help myself . I needed to write another chapter or i'm gonna go crazy :D Anyway i got 2 reviews for the first two chapters and i must say i really apreciate the help :)**  
**to Tvdlover87654 - Thank you , it's already fixed :)**  
**and to Nikki Gilbert180 - I'm working on it though i just started with the writting, but i promise the next one will be much much longer ! :)**

**One more time THANK YOU ! :)**

* * *

**On with the story : The thing is i think it will be better if Annie has taken over the guardianship , she didn't came back but when Jenna died she got the guardianship over Jeremy and Elena since she was 21 ,but she stayed in Mexico wanting to finish her school duties, and that means Alaric is just a very close friend of Jeremy and Elena since all of them know about the vampires .**  
**I decided i'll skip the part where is Annie in the college and meets her boyfriend ,get engaged ,nearly everything in those 3 years.**

**But everything is just the way it was in the show ,****that means Jenna and John died , Caroline is a Vampire, Damon is inlove with Elena (They had the 3x10 kiss too)**  
**and Stefan and Elena aren't togheter anymore .**

* * *

_2012 (3x14 Just where it starts in the show with Damon , Elena and Stefan) - In the Gilbert household_

Elena's POV:  
Me , Stefan and Damon were just talking about the awaken originals who wanted a revenge and kill Klaus , but it all unexpectedly turned out to be a Family Guy episode . I mean they want to reunite the family ? , what the hell ? Weren't Klaus the one who daggered them and made them Sleeping Beasts?  
But after everything that happened Elijah is a good man and i believe him if he says so .

"Look , Elijah promised that his family wouldn't hurt any of us . " I suddenly heard the dorbell rang

"I believe him." I said as i went to open the door with Damon's gaze following me warningly .

I opened the door , but there was nobody outside , my gaze then fell on the ground where was a small envelope with my name on it .

I picked it up and closed the door.

"What is it ?" asked Damon .

"It's an invitation." i replied and started to read it loudly "Please join the Mickaelson Family , this evening at seven o'clock for dancing ,cocktails ,and celebration."

"Who the hell are Mickaelson's ?" Stefan asked,not aware of my answer .

"The Original Family." i said knowingly.

"It's not bad enough they're moving in the town ,now they want a house warming gift ?"

I looked at the back of the invitation to see if there's something more , and there was ..a note?

"Um , wait there's a note in the back, : Elena , i think it's time we finally meet - Esther" - i said surprised.

* * *

When the Salvatore brothers finally decided to stop arguing and left ,i went to my room and picked up my phone .

"Hallo?" - Caroline said in the phone .

"Hey Care it's me , i want to talk to you ,can you please meet me in 10 at the Grill ? " - i said back .

"Sure Lena i have to talk to you too anyways ."

"Okay , till then Bye" - i said as i hung up the phone.

I need to ask Caroline for a bodyguard escort to the Ball , i know i said to Stefan and Damon that i won't go, but if Esther wants to talk to me at least i should find out what she wants or later i may regret it that i didn't came . Maybe she does wants to kill Klaus , and maybe she just needs to pretend that everything is okay again for it's sake 

* * *

Later in the Grill i met up with Caroline and we were in a deep conversation about the Salvatores .

"Well , i think the Salvatore look a lot better in tux , and by that i mean Stefan" - Caroline said pointing out the ,,Damon facts ,,.

"Uhh , I i can't deal with either of the Salvatores now , whatever Stefan's feeling he's chanelling it all against Klaus , and Damon..he's just not a good idea" - i said looking down .

"Why cause you two made out ?" - said Caroline unexpectedly .

Before i got a chance to answer , my phone rang . I took it out of my purse and looked ate the caller ID . : Annie

I immediately got a big smile on my face and picked up the phone.

"Hey Big Sister ! ,how are you ? , i miss you soo much!" - i looked at Caroline and she motioned to put the phone on speaker. I did .

" Hey , Lena ! i'm actually really cool , i miss you too , but let me say that shirt aren't your best choice for today " -Annie said happily.

" Ugh , i know i just needed to ..Wait , WHAT ? " i said then looked around , and i saw her at the entrance of the grill!

She looked at me and got a big smile on her face , a rapidly got to her and huged her tightly.

"Khmkhm Big Sis needs to breath !" i released her and took in her appearance **(outfitt on my profile page!)**

"Oh my god Annie what a surprise ! , you look so beautiful ! " i said still looking at her elegant short blue dress .

"Well yeah ! , i didn't planed to come back but it just happened , and guess what ?"

"What? , Tell me !" - i said as i took her hand and lead her to our table with Caroline .

Care stood up and hugged her but almost rapidly excused herself , eyeing Matt and Rebekah .

I looked at them too .Oh my god is she inviting him to the ball ?

"Jimmy is here too !" - Annie said happily .

"Really ? oh my god you have to introduce me to him ! i mean you guys are dating for what ? 3 years ? and i didn't even saw him once !" - i said but still looked at Matt and Rebekah , why is she inviting him to the ball ?

"Yeah you did ! , don't you remember ? when we were skyping !" I rolled my eyes

" Yeah what a 3D version !" Annie chuckled .

"And where is he anyway ? " - i asked

"Well he said that his family's here in Mystic Falls now too , so he went to catch up with them "- she said.

I was really surprised? His family lives here ?

" His family ? , when did they moved here ?" - i asked not knowing anything.

"Well almost a week ago , i don't really think you met them yet ,they have a big mansion almost outside of mystic falls "

"Well maybe i did , but i didn't know them ."

"But you're gonna know them tonight !"- she said almost looking like in heaven.

"Oh i'm- i'm sorry but there's this ball tonight and i got an invitation and I .." I started saying but i was cut of by her.

"The Mickaelsons Ball ? " - she said

"What ?how do you know about it ?"

" I was just about to invite you there! , Me and Jimmy have some news and we want to tell all of you there "

" What ? Really ?"

" Yeah .. so you're comming right ?"

" Y-yeah sure "

" Okay , i'm gonna go home and then get some shopping done cause i don't have anything to wear , want to come with me ?"

" No , i already have a dress, you go if you want with Caroline "

" Oh no! , Barbie will be like : No that's not it , we need something pink !" i chuckled

"And i'm just gonna die in her coloful mind .."

" Well okay then go yourself " i stated

"Thank you capitain Obvious Gilbert ! " - She kissed and Huged me again and then left me standing here in shock .

The Mikaelsons Ball , Annie will be there ..and Me.. and The Originals... oh no !


	4. The Mikaelson's Ball part 1

**Hello Everyone ! , I'm just having a crisis with school and i just feel happy when i'm writing , so i decided that today i'll make another chapter for you guys :) The Ball's starting ! and this chapter will probably tell you something about how Annie think Jenna and John died too.**

**Thanks to : Tvdlover87654 (yeah you got it right!) , pieperson9708 , Ally-Woods-rox (hmm .. maybe ? ..) and Nikki Gilbert180 for your beautiful reviews :) **On to the story ..

* * *

Annie's POV :

_**Song : watch?v=s3XNeL7GMgM**_

_"Every step along the way,_  
_every night and every day i'll be there learning to let go, ohoo learning to let go I dont wanna say goodbye but i've got to let you fly and so im learning to let go, ohoo learning to let goooo"_

I sung in my car while i drove to the cemetery .I know i said to Elena that i have to go shopping and i'm gonna go , i'm just making a little bypass .

It's hard ..the last time i was here was the funeral of my parents . I couldn't come home for Aunt Jenna's and Uncle John's funeral , cause at the weekend i went out with Jimmy and my friends , got drunk broke my knee and besides all the flights been canceled because of the bad weather that day .. so i couldn't make it , but i called up Elena to comfort her and told her to send me all the papers about the guardianship ..

Anyway the thing is i can't believe almost everybody died .. i feel lucky to still have Jer and Elena.  
but Jenna and John had a car accident too ? , did history repeated itself ?  
Elena told me that the accident was outside of mystic falls , a drunk truck driver and it all happened just so quickly ..

I stopped the car , and looked outside the window .

"Oh good , not much people" - i said as i closed the door of my car and walked towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"Hey Mom , Dad " i then looked at the left side "Aunt Jenna , John." then i put down the white roses i bought for them.

"It's your favourite" i said as i smiled at my mom's picture on the grave , then a tear slipped down my cheek .

"I miss you so much mommy" i started silently crying " Elena and Jeremy is alright but we need you" , "I need you"  
Then out of nowhere i saw a big black crow on John's tombstone ,i wasn't scared but i've just had enough of the sadness ,so i grabedd my purse and got back to my car , here we go shopping !

* * *

Elena's POV :

"Yeah it looks good , i like it " - i said as i saw my hair in the mirror , wow Bonnie did a good job !

"Well i'm Witch by day and Hair-Master by night , so .." - Bon stated proudly.

"Yeah , sure" i rolled my eyes " You sure , you won't come ? , i mean yeah Care is strong enough to protect Me , Annie and Jimmy,but still, you have the powers of hundred witches ..i'm even a little bit relieved that Jer is in Vancouver"

" Nope , i'm not going i might loose it and kill all of them right there if they piss me of , and anyway i'm sure that one of the Salvatore brothers will be there if they really wants to protect you they want to know what are the Originals up to.."

I nodded " Yeah you're right Bonnie , Thank you " i said as i hugged her .

"No problem sweetie , if anything just call me ."

"I will" i said as Bonnie left .

"Oh hey Bon-bon how are you ? " - Annie said as they met at the doorstep , they hugged .

"Oh my god Annie ! i'm , well as good as i can be . And you ? Gosh you're so pretty ! and still redheaded i see ! " -she said touching her hair.

"Yeah about that .." she got closer to us and whispered "I am a vampire ,i love blood " -she said with a serious face.

w-WHAT ?!

When she didn't see me or Bonnie replying cause we were just standing here in shock , she started hystericaly laughing .

"Oh my God , you should have seen you're face !" - she said still laughing and now out of breath .  
OH MY GOD I WAS ALMOST SURE SHE IS ONE ! she said it so seriously!

Then me and Bonnie started awkwardly laughing "You are so funny Ann !" i said still a bit awkward ..

Annie just looked at us and said " Well you two are just like Mortisha and Gomez , seriously guys loosen up a bit!" - she said as she went upstairs to her room .

"Yeah if only we could do that .." said Bonnie as she left me standing here too.

Well , i need to go now too The Ball is starting at 7 and it's already half past 6.  
Till i get Caroline and get there ...

* * *

Annie's POV :

This is not fun ! , they didn't get the joke ! Seriously after i left Mystic Falls everyone just got all Dark and mystical ..,  
or was i the one who brought sunshine in this place everytime i came ? Yeah that might be it ..

I picked up my phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hey what's up Ann?"- said Jer when he picked up the phone.

"I'm really fine Jer , guess what .. I'm in Mystic Falls! , well actually in my old room "

" Oh my god really ? , i wish i could be there too but, i can't just leave here everything behind and school.. "

"Gosh Jer ! , don't worry i came back for good , i'm staying ."

"Really ? i can't believe it! this is the first time you actually come home and i'm not here to see you !"

"Don't worry baby bro i'll come to Vancouver and visit you soon , till then i have to tell you something even Lena doesn't know yet."

"Okay " - said Jer excitedly

And then i told him all about the engagement , Jimmy and the Ball .. We chatted a while but then the time came and i had to get dressed .

"Okay Jer i need to go , prepare myself for the night , Bye love youuuu much!"

"Bye Ann love you too ." Just as i hung up ,my beloved fiancé entered my room .

"Hey Beautiful" - he said with a smile , oh god he's so hot in that tux! **(picture on my profile page!)**

"Hey hotness " i said as i kissed him passionately .

The kiss started to grow from a loving kiss , to a ,,hey let's have hot sex on the couch,, part .  
But we don't have time goshdarnit! , so i pulled back first .

"Mhww what ? " - Jimmy said still enchanted from the kiss .

"I know baby i want you too ,right now right here , but the Ball ! " he kissed me ,"And Elena" he kissed me again much more hotly "a-and y-your fammi- oh boy "

* * *

Elena's POV:

I just get there with Caroline but she already wondered of to find Klaus .. Her words not mine .

And i had a talk with the other brother Finn. So he know's too that his mother wants to see me .

I'm waiting for Annie , maybe she didn't came at all ? It would be the best, then i heard Elijah telling people to gather around the big hall cause he want's to make a toast . Of course Damon and Stefan just had to be behind my back !

"Where is she ? " i said in a whisper to myself while looking around the guests to spot somewhere Annie or at least Jimmy .

And anyway didn't she tell that Jimmy's family will be here too ? Where are they ?

"Hm..I saw her babbling with Klaus ." said Damon behind my back thinking i'm looking for Caroline .Well i can't wait to see his face when he'll meet Annie , cause he doesn't know i have a big sister even Stefan yet..

"You know , whenever my mother brings our family togheter like this , it's tradition for us to commit the evening with a dance.."Elijah started

"Do you see who i see ? " said Damon behind my back . I looked up and saw Esther.

"Oh yeah " responded Stefan

_**Song watch?v=-3D5FwwtNVM**_

"However this family still isn't complete ,someone's missing right Mother ?" he said , then i looked at Stefan and Damon , they were confused too.

"Yes son , please welcome my fourth eldest son ..Jimaxwell Mikaelson" - she said , then out of nowhere came down the steps a man , he couldn't be older than Damon , and looked at his mom .

"Thank you mother " why is he so familiar to me ?

"Welcome everyone , since my family welcomed me so fondly i have to make an announcement , i'm engaged to this very beautiful women , please Annabelle?"

The girl who till now i had seen just the back turned around and smiled at him ..OH MY GOD ! ANNIE ?

"Annie ? " i said in a whisper Damon and Stefan were looking at me confused then looked up the stairs ..

* * *

_I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_Crashing from the staaart..._

Annie's POV :

Yeah this is it, i'm gonna be Mrs .Jimaxwell Mikaelson , i turned around and smiled at Jimmy .  
I went down the steps in my beautiful white dress **(picture on my profile page !) **, and felt all the eyes landing on me .

I looked at the guests and my eyes fell on Elena , but she wasn't with Caroline like she told me she will .. she was with Stefan ? her ex-boyfriend ? and who's that man behind her ?

Wow he's ..he's pretty hot ..Focus Annie! This is your engagement party!

"Thank you honey , i must say i'm feeling very happy to became a part of this family . I know them for like a week but it's like and eternity with them trust me, when Koll and Rebekah start arguing it really feels like it " i said as the crowd started chuckling .

"So as i was saying tonight's pick is a centuries old vals ,so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner

please join us in the ball." Elijah finished with a smile.

I taked Jimmy's hand and we went to the ballroom.

* * *

Damon's POV **(yay!)** :

I looked up the stairs as i heard Elena say some Annie name .

Wow , who's that girl ? and esspecially who's that new original?

He wasn't in the coffin so Klaus maybe didn't even daggered him .

But she's human i can feel her heartbeat .What is she doing? engaging an Original? , does she even know who he is?

She then looked at me right in the eye , we made eye contact for what seemed like minutes but it could be only just seconds.

Wow again ,she's very beautiful.. Ugh what ? You down there get a hold of yourself ! , i told my khmm ... penissito .. Elena then grabbed her dress and started to walk up the stairs .. Whoa whoa no , she's not going to Esther not now, not ever!

"Elena !" , "don't go up to Esther!" she then looked at me angrily , what's her problem ? i'm just trying to protect her!

"Let me go Damon , i'm not going there , i'm going to talk to my sister"

who ? what ?

"Excuse me ? your what ? "

Elena sighed , then looked up to that beaut.. i mean girl "She's Annabelle , Annie for short .. my eldest sister "

"WHAT ?!"

She sighed again "Nevermind i talk to her when we will be alone .." "Let's go dance" she then extended her hand to me

"Well it's tradition ..or what" i said still not believing about that Big Sis thing ..

* * *

**Next up : the Dance with som Dannabelle and finding out more about Jimmy ! **

**Reviews will make me update sooner !**

**Kisses Sherlyn :)  
**


	5. The Mikaelson's Ball part 2

**Hey Everyone ! i'm so excited for this chapter ! , especially for the Damon/Annie scenes :P , anyway thanks to everyone for the favorites , follows and of course reviews:)**  
**On to the story :**

* * *

_**Song : watch?v=A6tARnapdVA**_

**Elena's POV: **

"You look stuning if it isn't obvious " - said Damon as i looked at him and we turned to the dance floor.

"Thank you " i said back.

As we danced , i looked at Annie and Jimmy who were happily dancing together and i started thinking ..

What's all this about ? Jimmy's an Original ? , and Annie will marry him ?  
I don't think she knows who he really is ..

No .. i can't let this happen , i'm gonna talk to her.

Suddenly i felt my arms lifted and Damon turned me around as I fell into Stefan's arms,

first things first i still need to talk with Esther .. maybe Stefan will help me

* * *

**_Song : it's the same but skip right to 1:55_**

**Annie's POV:**

I saw Jimmy's hand left mine , as i turned to no one other than the man who was more than frickin' sexy!  
It happened quickly ,so i got caught of guard and we were just looking at eachother like we never saw a boy and girl .

He then straightened himself and took my hand ,did i really felt something when his hand touched mine ?  
We then started to dance again, this time afraid of talking to eachother , just flirty looks and genue smile's

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

What the hell ! why can't i talk to her ? I swear i've never smiled this much before ,i was enchanted by her beauty.  
Come on Salvatore ! You can open your big cocky ass mouth ! Just a letter ! Come on !

"So.." i finnaly spit out some words , thank god !

"So..." she said back

"Am i dancing with the future bride now ? " i said and my smirk finally came back !

"You can say .." she smiled , oh god her smile ! , Hey hey ! Damon ! it's your mind ,listen to me you LOVE Elena!

"I saw you chatting with Elena awhile ago .. do you know my sister?"

oh ! so the Big Sis thing is true ! , i'm astonished another Gilbert girl ? Well at least this one's not a doppelganger yeah nothing bigger than marrying a fucking Original!

"Well, my brother used to date with her so we're good friends." i said with a smile. oh ! what's with that smile again!

"Oh yeah i know now ! , You're Damon the stalking one !" she said with serious eyes.

"What ? " i said confused

"Since i'm Elena's sister she's telling me everything , especially about you and your manners "

"Oh yeah ? , well you don't know anything about me ." i said seriously without a smile

Yeah that's it cocky Damon come out ! What is she thinking speaking to me like that ! She doesn't even knows me ! what a judgy little Red thing!

"Well i do now , so since we're talking right now and as it's me who's Elena's legal guardian, i'm warning you stay away from her!"-She said and left me standing here confused .

What the hell ? I looked away from her and suddenly couldn't find Elena anywhere, and where's Stefan ? My phone beeped: _I need to talk to you , Stefan._  
Well ...

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

After we (Well, Stefan) finally get rid of Damon for a few minutes , i rushed to Esther . Of course Elijah got suspicious and asked me if he could count on me into telling him everything i talk about with his mother , well i had to lie.

"Yes of course." i said playing my act.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking with Esther i stayed shocked .

"What? " i said confused .

"I love my family Elena, but they are an abomination , it's my duty to kill them ." she said seriously.

"B-but what about Jimmy ? D-do you even know that's my sister who he engaged ? "

Esther sighed ,"Your sister was a bait , they needed to fell inlove , otherways Jimaxwell wouldn't be back , he needed us to introduce his family to his fiance "

"What ? , so your gonna kill Jimmy too ? " i said shocked

"He needs to be linked with them, if he isn't Klaus can't be killed "

"So you're killing all of your children just because of one who betrayed you ? " i said disbelievingly

"Yes " she said without hesitation .

"And my sister? , what will happen to Annie ? " i said worriedly

"She will be back in mexico after Jimaxwell is dead , she was compelled by the witches she's not really inlove with him."

"What?"

"But there's a problem , the witches compulsion isn't the same as the vampire's

It's not strong enough , so when she fells really inlove with somebody else , the compulsion will be of , hoppefuly it won't be soon ." - she said looking at me .

" I -i don't know what to say ."

"You can say yes , Klaus will be killed and all of the Originals will be gone with them too and Annabelle , well she's going to be happy too finishing college in mexico ."

I sighed , "Okay , let's do it ,i'm with you ."

* * *

**Annie's POV :**

"So you're going home ? " Jimmy said with a puppy dog face as we we're out at the doorstep , i needed fresh air after that fight with that Jackass.

"Yeah , i need to find Elena too , we're going home right now !" i said coldly .

"What's up with you ? why are you so mad ? " he asked as he hugged me from the back , i leaned into him .

I sighed "I'm sorry it's just this Damass .."

"Who ? "

"Damon Salvatore , you know Damon+Ass equals Damass .."

He chuckled .

"What's so funny ? " i asked annoyed .

"I've never seen you so mad before ,he must really annoy you ."

"He's , he just .. Ugh let's not talk about him right now ."

"As you wish baby , oh look ..looks like someone's got a hot date tonight "still in his arms, i looked at the way Jimmy was looking and then saw Caroline and .. Klaus ? togheter by the horses .

As Caroline left him rapidly , he just stayed here looking after her .. Aw how sweet , so he has a crush on her ?

"It's quite funny " Jimmy said with a smile . I looked up at him .

"What ? "

"I've known my brother for my whole live and i've never seen him like this before , that girl might bring out the best in him."

"I know her , she's my sisters best friend Caroline , i used to watch after her when we were little ."

"Well it might be his only chance , so he better not ruin it" i suddenly got an idea .

"I have an idea !"

"What ?" he said as he looked down at me .

"The two of us gonna help them get togheter !" i said with a girly giggle.

"Wow that's a really cool idea , i know why i engaged you ." he said as he kissed the top of my head , and went back to the house.

I then went after Klaus to the horses .

"Hey future brother-in-law." i said with a smile .

"Oh hey how are you tonight ? " , he said with a smirk "You look dashing in that dress "

"Well thank you but the sad thing is i'm already engaged " i said with a pout , he then chuckled.

"Well you can always be a runaway bride "

"Thank you , but no thank you . But i have someone for who you might be the runaway one "

"Really and who might that be ? " he said looking back at the horses .

"Caroline." i said as i looked at him .

"She doesn't want me , didn't you saw how rapidly she stormed of after our talk ? " he said sadly.

"I did , but it was your fault." he confusedly looked at me .

"Why ? , i treated her like i never did a lady before "

"Well maybe , she just want's to know the real you , don't you have something what she might like ? , maybe a drawing ? " i said knowingly .

"How do you know ? "

"Well after a week it's hard to not notice the sketchpad you're always hiding behind the liquid's . " i stated

"You Annabelle Gilbert , you are something enchanting ,my brother doesn't even deserve you . " he said with a sincere smile.

"I know . Now go ! and make her fall for you ! " i said convincingly .

"I doubt that , but i'll take a risk " and he went of to find Caroline .

* * *

I was just walking back to the house when i saw Elena and Damass in the hallway arguing pretty loudly , then i heard :

"No , I'm mad at you because i love you !" said Damon pretty strongly , wow i didn't know that one .

"Well , maybe that's the problem ." said Elena back , what ? that was harsh Elena !

"N,no that's not what i me.." suddenly Damon cut her of..

"No i got it Elena , I care too much , i'm a lability .. how ironic is that ? " well after what i heard , pretty much ironic ..

Caroline then started to walk to them but i stopped her .

"What ? " she said confused .

"I think they have a moment you should let them be .."

"Oh okay , have you seen Matt ? " she asked me .

"I saw him up on the balcony .." "Okay thanks" she smiled then left .

Suddenly my fiancé of course had to came to me .

"Oh what a lovely surprise , finally i can meet my fiances sister Elena " Jimmy's loud talking got their atteintion ,  
and Damon looked at me sadly .

Why was it bugging me ? , it was uncomfortable .. do i care about him already ? What ? No!

"And you are ? " Jimmy said looking at Damon , he then got his attention and that smirk of his came immediately back ,what a..

"Damon , Damon Salvatore , Elena's .. nevermind " they then shook hands and Elena finally got her mouth to move .

" Elena Gilbert , it's nice to meet you ." why was she suddenly nervous ? they shook hands too and Jimmy looked at me .

"So can i take you two home ? "

"Oh i can take them home too " Damon suddenly spoke up .

"No thanks , Jimmy will take us , right Elena ? " i said not looking at Damon .

"I -i think i'm good , i'll be home soon "

"What ? , no !" i said angrily "We HAVE to talk "

"No Annie i'm not going , you're not my mother remember ? , you killed her . " she said really disgustingly.

A Tear almost escaped my eyes but i held it back , surprisingly no one noticed just Damon , he's expression softened as he looked at me .

"What is with you tonight ? , Crushing Damon's heart when he's giving it to you , you tell him to fuck of , and to me that i killed our mother when you was the one who was a stupid drunk fucking teenager in the first place ? "

That tear did escaped from my eyes , but i didn't cared now.

I suddenly looked at Damon in a caring way and he looked like he was .. mesmerized ?

"I don't think this is the place where you two should fight " said Jimmy ,what ? so he's not going to stand by my side ? , i've had enough .

i then said something i never thought i'm gonna say before 3 minutes .

"Damon , can you please take me home ? " i said with one tear escaping my eyes again , wow Jimmy and Elena didn't even noticed it .

He surprised even himself when he said sincerely "Yes of course , come on " , he started to walk of and i walked after him , with Jimmy and Elena looking over us with an expression i can't even describe .. they were well, surprised.

* * *

Damon's POV:

I surprised even myself when i told her that i'll take the Pretty Red home .. Yep that's her nickname .

I mean she was annoyingly harsh with me when we were dancing , but i know now that she was just protecting her sister .

But on the other hand , what the hell was with Elena ? , she was just so out of control today , first she tells me to fuck of like Pretty Red said and then to her own sister who cares for her like a Mother tells that she was the one who killed their mother? Pretty Red was right , i saw her myself that night she was pretty drunk .. suddenly i heard her chucking on the way in the car .

"What's so funny ? " i looked at her with a smirk slash smile .

"10 minutes ago i had already a pretty bad nickname for you , and now? we're in the same car not trying to kill eachother.."

I chuckled "Yeah you're right , you we're pretty harsh on me when we'were dancing but i understand you, you were worried about your little sister , and.."

She looked at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers "And what ? "

"It was a pretty good dance " i stated , looking back at the road .

"I can't say i didn't enjoyed it too " i was surprised .

"What ? " she said when she saw me looking at her .

"Well Elena isn't really the one who gets to admit things about me like it was a good dance so .." she cut me of .

"So you tought that her Big sister is the same too , well sorry to inform you but i'm nothing like her "

i looked at her and said "I know" i said with a knowing smile , she smiled back too .

"We're here " i said when we were in front of the Gilbert house .

"Oh good this shoes are killing me .." she said and than took them of and got out of the car , wow she really is something else .

"Feels so much better " she said then turned to walk to her doorstep .

What ? no ,no i'm not gonna leave just like that .

"What are you doing ? " she said when she saw me walk out of the car.

"Escorting you to the doorstep like a real gentleman"

"And hopping for a goodnight kiss ? "

"Maybe .." i smirked at her .

"Wipe that smirk of yours Salvatore , i'm engaged .." yeah to an original vampire .. after this night ? NOT gonna happen .

"Don't be so sure Pretty Red " she looked at me confused .

"What ? "

"It's my nickname for you " i said with a smile , did she just blushed ?

"Oh , well thanks for escorting me home then " we looked at eachother hopping for the best (at least me ) when she suddenly started oppening the door .

Well nothing today .. oh

"By the way .." i asked when i went down the stairs , she turned around

"Yeah?"

"What is the nickname you made for me ? "

"Damass .." she then smiled at me and closed the door .

"Damass , pretty clever.." i said as i got into my car and drove into the night this time with a real smile on my face.

* * *

**So how about this one ? , yeah i know i made Klaus so good here and Elena so bitchy , but i just had to if we want Dannabelle , and as for Klaus , i made him this smiley to see that Annie did brought sunshine with her since everyone's happy who talked to her .**

**Reviews get me all excited and make me writte a new chapter pretty quickly ! **

**Thanks ,Kisses Sherlyn .**


	6. Apologies

**Hey Everyone ! , sorry it took me so long but i just couldn't write a new chapter . It takes me more than 2 hours and with school now ,it's really hard . But I'm here with the new chapter and i hope you'll love this one:) **

**Thank you for the reviews,follows and favorites, it really means the world to me :)**

**Oh and one more thing : I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ! But i do own Annie ! :)**

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

I groaned loudly as my alarm woke me up early at 6 in the morning .Well here we go jogging .

I got up and got to the bathroom .Since Me and Lena have our rooms conected with it's door I could easily hear her talking to someone on the phone .

"If you're mad at me, get over it" so it's Damon then ..

I'm really confused about Elena's behaviour towards Damon and Me , what did the two of us do to make her this angry ?  
If she keeps pushing me away I might loose it and give her some of her own medicine .  
It's annoying how she has to be the one who gets hurt and we're the ones to blame , but when it's inversely she can't be the one who's the bad one .

"Hey" I turned around and saw her at the entrance of my room .

"I thought you don't talk to murderers " take it or leave it dear sister .

"I , I came here to apologize.." I looked at her surprised . "Yes , I know I acted childish but I was just trying to protect you from.."

"From who ? Damon ? , I'm sorry to inform you Elena but the last time i checked he was way more nicer to me than you've ever been on the whole night" I said as I started to comb my red hair .

She sighed , "Look I'm sorry it's just , I was shocked when you were introduced as Esthers gonna be daughter-in-law . I know this family Ann they're not what they seem to be ."

"So do I , Look Lena I love you you're my sister and I need to know if you're okay with Jimmy . I Love him and he loves me ,the last thing I need before my wedding day is my sisters hate for my fiancés family ."

She looked like she was thinking for a while and then said ," You know what ? , you're right. I should support you ,  
you're gonna look amazing at your wedding day ." she said .

Yes i need this. I need to know that my sister is behind my back at the best day of my life .

"Thank you " I said as I hugged her tightly .

We released eachother and Lena smiled too " What about Damon ? " I said wanting to know if she's going to apologize to him too . He deserves it.

"What about him ? " she asked confused.

"You're not gonna apologize to him too ? " I said disbelievingly , I mean okay she called me a killer ,apologized and we're even for our family's sake but what about Damass ?

"Yeah infact i wanted to go to the Boarding House after i talked to you ." oh then ..

"Okay then go , we're good ."

"We are ? " she grinned .

"Yep , now of to Damass !"

"Who? " I laughed .

"Just go ." We hugged one last time and she was gone .

I pulled my hair up in a pony tail ,and started running towards the Mansion . I still want an apology from my fiancé too .

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

"Halo ? , is anyone home ? " I said as i get to the Boarding House .

"Where's everyone ? " I said thinking out loud ..

"Ever heard of knocking ? " came Damon's voice out of the living room .

"Here are you .I was looking for you everywhere ."

"Why ? Did you thought i'll be drunk sucking someones blood because you said to get over you ? "

"No Damon I just thought you might be ..upset" He chuckled .

"You know , after our last talk at the evening I might just take a chance with your sister if she wasn't so inlove with that mutt original ." He said jokingly.

"Well then you should know she's compeled "

"What do you mean compeled ? , did - did he compeled her to fall inlove with him ? " he said almost ...angrily ?

"No , when I talked to Esther she told me that she's a bait for all the originals."

"What ? , and you just let your sister be a bait ? are you out of your mind ? "

"Hey calm down ! , what's with you and your overprotecting behaviour towards my elder sister ?" he just shot me glare .

"Look , I wouldn't let Esther use her if she would be in danger Okay? , but she isn't ." Damon gave me a look that said ,,Continue already!,,

I sighed,"The witches." he shot me a confused glare.

"The witches?"

"Yes " I nodded. " They compelled her with Esthers help they needed all of the originals togheter but that wouldn't happen if at least there isn't a funeral or a wedding ,otherwise they can't kill Klaus."

"So, Pretty Red's been compeled to fall in love with Jimmutt so they can be engaged ,comeback , have a ceremmony where they witchy mother can cast the spell and kill all of them including Klaus?"

"Exactly." I said nodding my head still unsure about that Pretty Red thing ..

"What about that Jimmy , is he really inlove with her ?"

"No " i shook my head , "He's compelled too ."

"If everything will be going good , in the next month Annie will be back on a train to mexico ." he nodded thinking.

"But.." I started .

"Oh come on ! , this was such a good plan ! of course every plan has a ,,BUT,, "

"The witches compulsion isn't strong enough , if Annie falls inlove with some other man the compulsion will be of in no time and the plan will be shattered to pieces ."

"This is the big but ? " he asked annoyingly.

"Oh i think this is a pretty big thing ! if she falls we fall too , but on the ground with a prepared coffin ."

* * *

**Annie's POV :**

After i came back from the jogging and at ease with my fiancé my phone rang as I came out of the shower .

"Hallo ? "

"Hey Missy !" A big smile crept up on my face .

"Millie !"

"Yes I know I am the best maid of honor of the century , so I came here as fast as I could."

"What ?, where are you ?"

Millie was with me in mexico but after we got engaged with Jimmy and deciding on our comeback she stayed here finishing her study.

"Right now ? , catching up with my parents , but let's meet in 10 at the grill wha'cha say? "

"I say,, usted puede estar seguro amiga!" she laughed and hung up . **(it means you can be sure buddy!)**

Well what to wear now ?

* * *

After a good 10 minutes I was sitting across the entrance waiting impatienly for my Maid of honour .

As it was as hot as it was ,I decided for a pretty ,,light,, outfit .

I had really short jean shorts and a little top that didn't covered my stomach. **(pic on my profile page!)**  
Of course there were looks , whistles and everything but i enjoyed it .it's good to know peoples appreciate the beauty that didn't come from a cassual dressing like my sisters ..

As I was sitting here waiting for Millie I spot my ex-boss from here , who was like a manager to me when I was singing here .

"Oh my God Dan !" I stood up and hugged him .

"Ann it's so good to see you ! , I heard you have a fiancé ! " he said smiling at me , he was 43 just like my father would be ..

"Oh yes , i'm having a big day soon and don't you worry you're invited too !"

"Oh thank you sweetie , i'm so proud of you ! you made it so far ! And look at you you're beautiful ! not to mention smokin' hot !" we laughed togheter.

"Hey Ann since you're here .. we're doing a little karaoke show tonight want to come and sing an opening song ? , it will be so good since no one has ever beaten you in this !"

I chuckled " Oh yes of course ! i'd love to help you guys ! "

"Okay then it's settled , now if you excuse me i have to get back to work." He kissed me on the cheek and I went up to the bar to order a drink .

"You are full of surprises Pretty Red !, first yesterday with the big annoucement of your engagement and today I can't keep my eyes off of you" Damon said coming to the bar sitting on my right side.

"Well I ussually don't hide what i have " he looked at me with lustfull eyes .

"I see"

"So what's up with you and Elena ? " I asked not wanting to make eye contact , feeling the sexual tension between us rising.

"What do you mean Me and Elena ? There's no Me and Elena .Never was , never would be ."

"Oh come on ! I can see the way you look at her it's like you're eating her up with your love" I said annoyed . he looked at me confusingly.

"What do you mean ? "

"Look I know Elena , she's my sister . She will use your love to do whatever pleases her , if she says you to jump you'll jump . I'm even surprised you haven't done it yet ."

"What if i did ? " he said with a smirk .

"Well , then the next thing is the killing ." i said returning his smirk .

"And what if that's done too? " what did he said ? I-I can't concentrate on his talking when with every answer he's coming closer to me .

"I- I , then ..." i was too lost in his eyes to even make out a single word .

"Hmm ..? " when he was just inches apart from my lips I wished that I would just jump on him , but then out of nowhere came Millie.

"Heeeeeeey i missed you!" she pulled me up and hugged me tightly then i came back from neverland .

Oh my god what i almost did ? , did I just wanted to kiss Damon ? no ! no! this is bad I -I'm inlove with Jimmy oh my god Jimmy , my fiancé !

Suddenly i got up from the bar seat and started to walk towards the entrance ,"Hey where are you going ?" Millie said confused.

"I -I need fresh air .." I said as I went out .

* * *

**So ? was this chapter good ? bad ? , prepare yourselves for some Millie/Annie talk about Damon , and Annie will soon sing in the Grill too !**  
**Review :)**  
**Thank you ,Sherlyn .xx**


End file.
